Misunderstood
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: Eudora Tonks will be attending Hogwarts along with Harry Potter.Where she will make a few friends, and learn all the spells she wanted. Being a half-blood wasn't easy,and also the cousin of Draco Malfoy.All she wanted to do was excel in her music.OC.Please Review.I don't own Harry Potter, story plot line no changes.
1. Eudora Breton Tonks

Eudora Breton Tonks was a small, quiet girl. Never one for attention, Eudora always kept to her books when her sister was off at Hogwarts. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school her mother promised her she would attend when she was the right age. Until then, Eudora made a promise to herself, 'Try to learn everything she can before the time comes for school.' Her goal was difficult and Eudora spent most of the time in her room reading books about different spells and their uses.

For avoiding the outdoors for so long, Eudora became very pale and very quiet since she had no one to talk to, other than her mother and her father, who was usually out with his muggle job. Eudora's sister, Nymphadora, was her entertainment until she left for Hogwarts. Now with no company, she was left by herself.

Eudora adored her sister, but now that she is gone, she became distant. Even when her sister came back for the holidays and summer, they barely talked to each, other than a few hellos. Nymphadora always hated her name even though her little sister told her it was actually a beautiful name. She still hated it, and was preferred to be called by her last name. Tonks hated the way her relationship was with her sister, so she vowed to Eudora that during the summer she would help her become a better Metamorphagus. Whenever Tonks came back from school, during the summer, she would help control Eudora's Metamorphagus skills. When Tonks left again, Eudora would then practice by herself.

Becoming very skilled in her ability, Eudora was now able to change her hair color. Hating the way her hair was a plain black, she changed it to a sharp, bright blue. One of her favorite colors. Thinking that her hair was too plain with only one color, she then made parts of her hair purple. Thinking her hair was perfect, she then put on her grey beanie.

Nodding to herself in the mirror, Eudora scrunched up her pointy nose, traits from her mother, and began pondering what her sister was doing right now. Looking down at the hard wood floor she sighed to herself and started to chew on her lip, a habit she can't seem to stop. Looking back up at her reflection she studied her face. Frowning at her baby fat, which was normal for a 10 year old like herself, she began to stare at her eyes.

Her dull, black eyes looked intently at the mirror in disdain. Focusing on her eyes, she then imagined a bright color. Watching her eyes slowly change from a black to an emerald green in a matter of seconds.

Smiling to herself, Eudora walked towards her closet in search of clothes to wear, having decided to go outside. Her eyes passed over every skirt she owned and went straight to her pants. Grabbing a pair of black pants, she carefully laid it out on her bed. Going back to her wardrobe, Eudora grabbed a plain white long sleeve. Stripping herself slowly of her clothes, Eudora threw on the pants and shirt and put on a pair of black boots. Walking out of her room, she closed the door behind her, not wanting any intruders to go waltzing into her room, which was ridiculous when only her mother was here.

Walking down the stairs quietly, Eudora walked into the kitchen to find her mother doing the dishes. Mother always liked to clean without magic, cleaning always came naturally to her. Clearing her throat she watched as her mother stopped what she was doing and turned toward her daughter. Andromeda looked sternly at her daughter.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" She raised her eyebrow as she said this. Eudora looked on at her impassively.

"I was planning to go outside." Seeing her mother raise her nose up. She added, "With your permission of course…?"

Andromeda smiled softly at her daughter." You can go outside, but it is cold, so I want you to get a jacket. Also, don't stay out too late. It will be getting dark soon."

With a twitch of her lips, Eudora turned on her heel and walked toward the door. Grabbing her jacket off the coat hanger, she put it carefully on and opened the door, walking out into the front.

Hearing the door close behind her, she turned around to check her surroundings. Spinning around, she walked towards the back of the house. Being too young had its disadvantages; her mother wouldn't let her leave the wards of the mansion. Being the season of Autumn, red and orange leaves were spread out all across the backyard. Wrinkling her nose up, she fought the urge to sneeze. Having all this dust from the leaves in the air, were causing her allergies to act up again. Thinking going outside was a bad idea; Eudora sat down on a marble bench.

Shivering as the cold, smooth stone touched her legs, she rubbed her nose. Her nose was starting to drip from the cold, which irritated her. Sighing to herself, she thought about her upcoming birthday.

Four months seemed so far away. On her birthday, she wouldn't be able to spend it with her dear sister, Tonks. Having a seven year difference between the two of them wasn't that bad. Sure Tonks was older, almost ready to graduate from school. But once she graduated…Eudora wouldn't be able to see much of her anymore.

Feeling her eyes get watery, she carefully blinked away the tears and stood up. Through the whole walk back to the house, Eudora thought about how Tonks is going to train to be an Auror. You can say Aurors are like muggle police officers, but just with magic. Tonks always wanted to be an Auror, and so this is her chance. But for Tonks…She thought that Eudora's dream was also to be an Auror, but she didn't want that. Eudora wanted to fill her dream of being a musician…in the muggle world. She wanted to be known all across the muggle world for her beautiful music. But…She didn't know what she wanted to achieve in the Wizarding world. If she would ever get a job, it would have to do something with muggles. That's for sure.


	2. The Dark Lords Defeat

**Eudora: Okay, I know the 22nd isn't the date thanksgiving is at. But in 1990 thanksgiving was the 22nd so i just wanted to say please review! I do appreciate what people think.**

**_November 22, 1990_**

Sometimes, holidays like this aren't really fun. Father was working late again, and Tonks was at Hogwarts. So now it was only Eudora and her mother. Andromeda thought that they shouldn't have a thanksgiving feast for just the two of them. She thought that she was letting Eudora down by not celebrating, but rather, she was perfectly fine by it but her mother just wouldn't listen. Andromeda wanted to make it up to her by taking Eudora shopping in London. Eudora had no qualms to refuse, so that day on Thanksgiving, Andromeda and her daughter spent the rest of the day shopping for clothes and muggle things Eudora was curious about.

When they both came home in the late evening, Eudora was pleased with her new muggle toy. She got a pair of magnets, they were the most peculiar things. Her mother explained to her the mechanics of magnets, which made Eudora wonder about how smart muggles are. After Thanksgiving day, Eudora was even more curious about muggles, which made her inclined to start going to London and studying the muggles. About how they act, what they eat, and what sort of things they do that witches and wizards can't do.

It took a lot of convincing for her mother to take her to London, but she somehow managed to convince her.

* * *

Around October, Eudora was starting to hear rumors about the famous Harry Potter. She heard about him before, being the chosen one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named when he was a baby. Which made her think, how can a little infant boy defeat a powerful dark lord?

Diagon Alley was bustling with people as usual, but today, was even more hectic.

Walking near the Owl Emporium, Eudora overheard a conversation between two witches. They seemed so ecstatic about today. Eudora finally found out why. Apparently, today was the day the Dark Lord was defeated. So now on every corner, there were parties filled with people. Ignoring all of the loud, pushing crowds, Eudora quickly walked to Amanuensis Quills, her mother wanted her to pick up a package she ordered.

Walking into the shop, she went up to the register and asked the man"Excuse me, I'm here for a package for Andromeda Tonks?"

The old man looked at Eudora grimly and nodded toward a little box sitting on the counter. Placing a 3 galleon tip on the counter like her mother told her to do, Eudora picked the box up and exited the shop.

Going through Diagon Alley was a hassle, with so many people, Eudora was literally being flung around like a rag doll. Finally entering the Leaky Cauldron, Eudora sat at a table in the back waiting for her mother to come pick her up. About 20 minutes later, Andromeda came through the floo and looked around for Eudora. Tom, the barman, pointed toward Eudora who was sitting in the back, and went back to serving drinks. Andromeda walked towards Eudora, dusting off the ashes. Eudora stood abruptly up wanting to go home already. With that, her mother took hold of her hand and apparated back to the mansion, safe in their wards.

**Eudora: Sorry this chapter was short. I'm contemplating on whether what the next chapter will be about. So please review, Tell me what I'm missing, or if I'm having grammar issues. I think for each chapter will be a month, but for when she attends Hogwarts, it might change. Also for future references, I may be having a vote about which house she will be in.  
Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Christmas Break

**Eudora:Hello! This is chapter three, but I think you noticed that. Well hope you review! Well this chapter is in December!Enjoy!**

_**December 18, 1990**_

The moment Tonks walked through the front door, Eudora immediately ran up to her to give her a big hug. By the force of the hug, Tonks almost plummeted backwards. Finally regaining her senses, Tonks smiled and hugged her sister. Glad to be able to see Eudora after so long, Tonks held Eudora at arm's length.

* * *

_Eudora missed her sister dearly. Before, when her sister was off at Hogwarts, she would cry herself to sleep knowing that her sister won't come back. Her mother would always check up on her at night and comfort her. Saying, 'Your sister will be home soon. Don't worry.' Once her mother left, Eudora crawled back into her bed to go back to sleep. Eudora would then move to the corner of the bed, taking comfort of the blankets. She was always scared of being alone, not having her sister sleeping with her a night frightened her. Saying that 'her sister would always keep the bad things away.'_

_ So Eudora never got a full nights rest, but after a while, her mother felt bad for her and decided to stitch together a little doll. It was a very creepy doll, it had floppy rabbit ears and its deformed body of a little girl. It had a wide Cheshire grin with sharp teeth. Eudora used to be scared of the doll, but after a while, she grew attached to it. Eudora's mother thought she was getting too close to it, never leaving her room. Never wanting to go outside. So Andromeda took the doll from her and set it up on the top shelf of a cupboard. Having being only four years old, Eudora couldn't reach it. Wanting her doll so bad, she focused her mind on it, and watched as her doll floated down to her outstretched arms. _

_Right at the moment, her mother walked in to see the doll levitating. Dropping a pair of folded blankets, Eudora's mother rushed to her side and hugged the air out of her, crying in joy. 'Oh my little girl! Your first accidental magic!" Hearing her mother being so happy for using magic, Eudora figured that it was a good thing. Only feeling sad that her sister wasn't here to see the thing she did. As long as her mother was happy, she was also happy. Good thing is, she got her doll back. No more nightmares. No more worries of being alone._

* * *

"My, look how've grown. Last time I saw you were this tall." Tonks exclaimed, hovering her hand below Eudora's nose. Eudora looked down at her sister's hand. Once Eudora looked down, Tonks took the opportunity to flick her nose. "Hey!" Eudora pushed her sister away and rubbed her nose. Glaring at her playfully, Eudora once again hugged her sister "…I missed you."

Tonks chuckled and whispered, "I missed you to." Patting her back, Tonks said" Now come on let's go see mum. I have gifts for both of you." Eudora reluctantly let go of her sister and stepped back. Watching as Tonks left her trunk by the door and walked to the kitchen, where her mother was currently residing. Following her sister like a lost puppy, Eudora kept a close eye on what she was holding in her bag. Patience is a virtue. Well, that's what her books always said. So instead of rushing Tonks to take out the present, Eudora sat in a chair at the table, taking a cookie from the plate her mother prepared for this occasion. Snicker Doodle cookies, her favorite.

* * *

Finally! Eudora watched as her sister grabbed a pile of wrapped gifts from her bag. Realization hit Eudora...She would have to wait until Christmas to open her gifts. Eudora crossed her arms and pouted. Tonks smiled at her knowingly, and walked to the lounge room. Looking around confusingly she asked Eudora who was standing behind her, "Where is the Christmas tree?"

Eudora shrugged and replied, " We never put one up."

Tonks sighed dramatically and shook her her head, pink hair flipping around."Well, then we need to get a tree!Mum, me and Eudora are going to go get a tree!" Andromeda came out of the kitchen drying her hands with a washcloth.

"Okay, but bet careful and dress warm! It's cold out there, and I don't want either of you catching a cold."

"Right, mum." Andromeda smiled and walked back into the kitchen, most likely to prepare dinner.

**Eudora: Well that's all!And again, please review! The next two chapters will revolve around Christmas. So until now, Ciao!**


End file.
